Desasosiego
by Cliffan
Summary: No todo está bien, aunque él intente aparentar lo contrario.


**Universo: **_Manga y anime._

**Spoilers: **_Despu__és de la derrota de Aizen._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**DESASOSIEGO**

[Viñeta]

Ichigo observa en silencio el armario de su habitación, grande, imponente, lleno de sábanas y cobijas listas para el invierno. Un sentimiento de vacío llena su estómago. Allí, hace sólo algunos meses, Rukia dormía entre esas cuatro paredes de madera. Riendo, burlando, preocupada o molesta. Rukia nunca se quejó del pequeño espacio en el que vivía y dormía, nunca exigió más de lo que Ichigo podía darle como su anfitrión y él siempre estuvo agradecido por eso, incluso aunque no lo dijera. Sí, tal vez no era su obligación cuidar de Rukia dentro de su gigai, pero, después de los primeros eventos, tampoco le importó mucho hacerlo.

Pero ver el armario y sentirse perdido no es sólo una sensación provocada por Rukia porque no está allí;, sino que la ausencia de la shinigami es la representante oficial de su desasosiego. No va siquiera una semana desde que perdió sus poderes, desde que se volvió el humano corriente que siempre había anhelado ser, y ya se siente inquieto, perdido. Como si no hubiera un camino frente a él. Quizás es porque todo lo que ha conocido este último año es la adrenalina de las batallas, el olor de la sangre y el dolor de las heridas que ahora que no hay nada de eso, absolutamente nada, no encuentra su sitio. Como si hubiera sido movido a un lugar extraño y desconocido. Ichigo ya no puede reconocer esa como su vida.

Con los dedos casi temblorosos, con la esperanza colgada en un fino hilo rojo que se desgasta a cada hora que pasa, Ichigo abre la puerta del armario. La esperanza se hace añicos y el cerebro se deshace en regaños contra él. Es lógico. Rukia no está allí. Allí sólo hay mantas limpias, apiladas unas sobre otras, descansando hasta que llegue su época. Incluso aunque Rukia estuviera adentro, él no podría verla y tampoco escucharla. Eso es algo que perdió junto con sus poderes y lo entiende, de verdad que él, Ichigo, lo entiende, pero en un resquicio de su corazón, una pequeña e ínfima parte que él no puede controlar y que es más fuerte incluso que él mismo, vive un deseo ardiente de que todo eso sea algo temporal y que en cualquier momento aparezca Rukia frente a él y le dé un puñetazo en la cara. Que le grite por poner cara de papanatas o que se eche sobre su cama, como si estuviera en sus propios dominios.

Mas los días pasan y no hay rastro de Rukia. No hay fantasmas por las calles ni gritos de hollows por las noches. No hay visitas de nadie proveniente de la Sociedad de Almas. No hay enemigos contra los cuales combatir. No hay nada. Sólo hay un montón de tareas y exámenes que se precipitan sobre él como una avalancha. Estudiar es toda la adrenalina que va a tener a partir de ahora.

Los días pasan y la sensación de vacío en Ichigo se acrecienta. Se carcome su interior, poco a poco, y comienza a convertirlo en un cascarón vacío. Él intenta que nadie se dé cuenta, está casi seguro de que lo ha logrado, pero eso sólo son engaños suyos, porque nadie puede tragarse sus palabras que intentan restarle importancia a todo lo que ha vivido.

Se pregunta una noche si así es como va a vivir a partir de ahora. Mirando hacia un lado, porque no hay nada que pueda ver, delegando sus responsabilidades a Ishida, fingiendo que todo está bien cuando en realidad todo es una mierda. Esperando que vuelva algo que no regresará, algo que perdió y que pensó no sería tan importante, pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Cada día que habla en voz alta en su habitación, pensando que Rukia sigue allí dispuesta a contestarle, cada vez que abre la puerta del armario esperando encontrarla dentro leyendo mangas extraños con el pijama de Yuzu puesta, cada vez que ve un conejo o que desliza sus dedos sobre los cuadernos que Rukia utilizaba cuando iba al instituto a su lado; cada que ve a Ishida hablar en voz baja con Sado e Inoue sobre los hollows. Cada tanto que la soledad le obliga a gritar de rabia y golpear las paredes; todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, Ichigo ruega en silencio, casi sollozando en agonía en su interior, que Rukia vuelva, que sus poderes vuelvan y que la Soul Society no siga siendo un lugar sin retorno al que partirá más tarde que temprano.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Otro drabble in****útil sobre Ichigo perdiendo sus poderes. No es Ichiruki como pareja, sino como compañeros cazadores de sombras (lol). Ja ja ja. Yo quería hacer algo más romántico al borde del ataque del coma de tanta azúcar utilizada, pero parece que nada me sale como quiero estos últimos días. 'Pos me mato.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**Entra a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**

**PD: Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad para que puedan avergonzarse de m****í un poco más por lo que escribo. Busquen mi nickname exactamente igual si les interesa.**


End file.
